Going Rogue: Void of Restraint
by Dalek9
Summary: (AU) We all know Swaine's story-he was brokenhearted, he turned to crime, he tried to sail to Hamelin (he failed), and was healed by Oliver. But what if, in a lack of self-control, he flipped the script? Guided by nothing but love for his brother and missing restraint, our resident thief pursues to fix his own heart. Pursues to reunite with Marcassin. Pursues to Go Rogue.


"I told you to get this boat moving!" I yelled, waving my letter of passage at the captain. Okay, sure, I'd stolen the letter. But what mattered to me was that I had one, and that the most stubborn man on earth was stopping me from using it.

"The letter of passage does not belong to you," Sindbah said in almost a monotone. "I know you, thief. You stole it. From whom?"

My patience was wearing thin. "Who cares? Just shut up and let me on board, will you? I've got the letter, that means I get to ride on the ship. I know my rights! Now, are you going to take me to Autumnia or not? Well?"

 _To be fair,_ said a voice in my head sounding exactly like my own, _you shouldn't have stolen it._

 _ **Be quiet, fool!**_ Retorted a second voice in my head, in a deep, rumbling pitch.

 _Yakety yak, will you two just shut up already?_ I mentally muttered.

I should explain.

My name is Gascon, or, at least, it was fifteen years ago. I go by Swaine nowadays, and that old name's been reserved for my conscience—the first voice in my head. You see, two years after I'd left my hometown of Hamelin in Autumnia, I'd become brokenhearted—that's when a piece of your heart is stolen from you, mine being my Restraint—and a Nightmare had decided to latch onto me, worsening my condition, as well as becoming the second voice in my head. However, with the help of my conscience as well as the longing to go back home, I'd been able to semi-decently pull myself together, so I could find my brother.

Of course, as you know, Sindbah seemed to have other ideas.

"Belay there, friend. There is no need to be so agitated. What is so urgent that it may not wait for a favorable wind?" he asked, though the smirk on his face made it obvious that he was taunting me. It was then that I felt something strange—the Nightmare laughing inside of my mind. I then realized that, for whatever reason, it didn't want me to be on the ship. Call it love for my brother or lack of self-control, but I did the last thing anyone wanted me to do.

At that moment, the Nightmare finally detached from me, and while I was still brokenhearted, I knew I was right.

"Oh, you know what?!" I shouted. "I'm not in the business of waiting around, and I've got places to be!" I then pulled back my fist and flung it at Sindbah's face. He collapsed, unconscious, onto the pier. I jumped onto his ship that instant, and after pulling myself aboard, I fired a few shots from my pistol into the air while facing the horrified crew.

"Alright, everyone! Looks like I'm your captain for now, and I'm currently suffering from a missing piece of Restraint, so it's in your best interest to keep me happy. Now, who the hell knows how to steer this ship?!"

We arrived on the coast of Autumnia the next day. It wasn't that hard, as all I had to do was hold the First Mate at gunpoint as he sailed the ship. Of course, I didn't shoot him, and I'd never planned to. After all, even though I was missing my self-control, I still had my Kindness.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" I said once I had gotten on shore. "You may all leave now, if you wish. I don't think I'll be requiring your services for a long time, if ever again. You may go." The second I finished speaking, they pulled away from the beach and sailed off as fast as they could. I shrugged and began my trek towards Hamelin.

It took me a full day, but I soon reached the entrance to my home kingdom. The first thing I noticed when I went inside the gates was that everyone, young and old, was wearing a helmet. I felt extremely confused, but I knew that I could talk to my brother Marcassin soon, and he could tell me what exactly was going on around here.

The first thing I did was ask around the town, checking to make sure my brother was alive and well. It tugged at my broken heart to think that I had honestly no idea if Marcassin was even _alive_ , when I, as the older sibling, should have been protecting him constantly, rather than practically disappearing for fifteen years.

 _Man,_ I thought. _He must be devastated._

 _Well, you'll be seeing him soon enough, and that's what matters,_ Gascon replied.

 _Yeah, I guess. Gotta keep my eye on the prize._ I awkwardly chuckled out loud, which earned me quite a few weird looks, as I hadn't been talking to anyone. Well, not physically, at least.

Before I could get any more depressed, I marched to the palace gates. Once questioned on who I was, I simply gave my real name and walked on through, earning a few laughs from Gascon, who now held that name. I kept going through the halls, though the guards _inside_ seemed much stricter than the ones _outside_ , and it didn't take long before I was stopped by one.

"Hm? Who in the blazes are you?" the guard said furiously, yanking me by my faded green jacket. "Over here where I can see you! State your name, rank and purpose!" Once again, due to my lack of Restraint, a smug grin spread across my face.

"Gascon, Prince of Hamelin, to speak with my brother, Marcassin." Oh, did I mention that I'd been prince before running off? And that Marcassin was now the sole leader of our kingdom? Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that earlier.

Anyway, the once confident guardsman turned into a stuttering mess when he processed what I'd said, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell it was as white as a sheet.

"U-u-um…P-p-prince Ga-a-ascon? Y-y-you've, uh, um, r-r-returned…?" he uttered nervously, and I heard an audible gulp from under his helmet. "Uh, boys?" he called out. "I think we've found Gascon!"

Immediately, two more guards came to his side, and seemed to be awestruck as well, until the tallest one began laughing. Then the second one began laughing as well, and I grew more and more scared.

"You idiot!" the tallest one exclaimed. "This is obviously just some runaway outlaw looking to make a fortune! We told you about this, Jimmy!"

"Sorry, Boss," Jimmy said shamefully.

"Hey!" I piped up. "For the record, I really _am_ Gascon! Marcassin's brother! It's been over a decade, I know, but it's really me!" The tallest one then leaned over me, trying to intimidate me—and, admittedly, succeeding.

"If you want to slander the Lost Prince's name, we should bring you to the Porcine Prince himself! THEN we'll see what you _really_ are." At this, I gulped. I knew my brother would surely recognize me, but that guard was terrifying! I mean, I was technically an outlaw, after all, so I was trained to be running away from these guys. Not be letting them unknowingly help me.

Had I not been scared out of my wits, my broken-heartedness would probably have lead me to run off. But soon, they brought me to Marcassin's room. On the way there, I'd even seen one the robots I'd created in my youth, lying dormant.

When we reached my brother's room, the tall, intimidating guard was the one to speak.

"Your Highness, we have someone here who claims to be your brother, Gascon."

"That's Prince Gascon to you," I mumbled under my breath. At this point, I was starting to like Sindbah a little more than this guy.

"C-come in!" I heard someone say from the other side of the door. The voice was deeper and more flustered than the nine-year-old I'd left all those years ago—I cringed at the reminder—but there was no doubt about it. It was Marcassin.

With a guard grabbing each of my arms, the tallest opened the door, and I was led inside. It looked exactly how I had remembered it, except there was some kind of buffoon in a pig/jester costume standing in the center of the room.

"Seriously?" I said with an arched eyebrow. "I get that you had a bad sense of fashion when I last saw you, and I'll admit, I did too. But this? This is just ridiculous."

He gasped, clearly offended. "You dare speak to your prince that way?!"

"I'd call it even, as I might have brain damage from all of the times you jumped up and whacked me on the back of the head for something I said wrong."

"The brain damage part would explain a lot of things," the tall guard joked. Marcassin cleared his throat, and, if there was one thing we had in common, it was that we had no problem showing how much we hated that guy.

"Will you three please leave, so that me and my…'brother'…may speak in private?" he asked, though he was obviously directing it at the tallest. They then left, not wanting to anger their leader.

"About time!" I said as soon as the door was closed. "Is it just me, or is that guy terrifying?" Marcassin chuckled briefly at that, before becoming somber again.

"So, do you have any proof that you are, indeed, Gascon? My actions as a child were always well-known in Hamelin."

"Oh, I have proof alright. Remember back when we went out on our own? The day I, um, left?"

"Of course…" Marcassin replied cautiously.

"Well, when we were out there, we got attacked by quite a few creatures, remember? And after one battle, I had this deep cut on my arm, and we hadn't prepared for something like that. But you wanted to help, so you focused everything you had into a Healing Touch spell. I swear, I would've seen the way you stuck out your tongue as adorable, had I not been bleeding at the time.

"You nearly tired yourself out with that one, but you healed it completely. You weren't even ten years old, but you managed a perfectly executed Healing Touch. However, we didn't want to tell Father that we'd run into trouble, so we swore never to tell anyone. Ring a bell?"

A few seconds passed of pure silence, but soon, I saw a faint glowing near Marcassin's chest, as he uttered these words:

"I believe."

He then removed his hilarious mask, revealing his face. He was very different from when I'd last seen him, but seeing as he'd been a kid, that wasn't surprising. His long, black hair was flatter than it had been, and his jawline was much more pronounced, but his eyes still sparkled like they had all those years ago.

"Did you miss me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Gascon. Why wouldn't I?" he replied with a smile. "Now, where on earth have you been?"

"I've been everywhere and back, pretty much. Well, except the girls' bathroom. Haven't been there." This coaxed a snort from my brother—something I knew he'd only ever show around me.

"How much trouble did you get into?"

"Well, uh, now that you mention it…there's something I should probably tell you."

"What?" Now he was interested.

"Well, I may or may not be…how do I say this…"

"Just say it, Gascon."

"Okay, fine. I may be…a bit brokenhearted right now?" My brother's eyes began to widen.

"WHAT?!" Marcassin shouted, his eyes nearly bulging from his skull. "When did this happen?"

"Well, that's a long story," I said uncomfortably.

"Your well-being is important to me. Time doesn't matter now. I'll gladly hear it."

 _Tell him,_ my conscience told me. _This is what you came to do. Tell him._

I did. I told him every detail, from my first night away from home, to when I'd become brokenhearted, to how I found him. I told him about my Nightmare, my familiar Gunther, and my lifestyle of sleeping in alleyways and eating rotting Babanas to sustain myself.

After fifteen years of waiting, I told him everything.

After telling Marcassin my story, he told me his, and by the end of the hour, both of us were shocked. Apparently, like me, he'd been brokenhearted for years, and he'd only been healed when I'd proved who I was. That glow on his chest? That had been his Belief being restored. Now, the part _I_ lacked was Restraint, so it wouldn't be that easy.

"Who would've thought?" I said, trying to relieve the tension. "Two brothers, both brokenhearted, standing in a room together and not even knowing anything was wrong."

Marcassin smiled. "Yes. Who would've thought?" By now, he had changed out of that clown costume and into a more formal outfit, which I was thankful for. I wouldn't have been able to take him seriously in that bizarre getup. "Now, I apologize, for there's something I fear I must do."

I scooted a bit away from him, and onto a different cushion on the fancy couch. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm sorry, but I know from experience how people can be when brokenhearted. I've already seen you try to steal three jewels within these past five minutes!" I looked inside my pockets, and sure enough, I'd absentmindedly placed a few of my brother's own treasures in my jacket. I was glad that he still believed me, even though, looking back, I wasn't at my most trustworthy…

"Alright, I can't help myself. But still. What are you thinking?" He bit his lip in response, more awkwardly than anything. Marcassin wiggled his fingers, and I felt something wrap around my wrists. As my hands were behind my back, it was hard to see, but after craning my neck, I saw that an orange piece of silk now served as makeshift handcuffs.

"Hey! What the—

"I still know that you are Gascon, so this isn't as a criminal. It is simply so that your broken-heartedness does not drive your thoughts. You will thank me for this later." I groaned, not liking this plan whatsoever. "It is also to ensure you don't make a fool of yourself at the announcement, should you decide to go."

"—Wait. What announcement?" Marcassin hadn't mentioned an announcement, so he now held my interest, as well as my worry.

"You told me that you are missing part of your heart, and you did not think I would immediately plan to help you?" my brother asked. "I was planning on telling the public about our predicament, so that we may find you a Restraint donor."

Instinctively, I started objecting, using quite the arsenal of swears. However, Marcassin's grin only grew at this, as we both knew from experience that it was always hard to make brokenhearted people act like they wanted to be healed. Even if they did, their reflex was to reject any help, and that was exactly what was happening to me. Once the reaction died down, I breathed in and out.

"You know what I want," I said. If I tried to blatantly agree, the spell would kick in again, even though I genuinely wanted my Restraint back. Marcassin nodded, understanding what I'd meant by that.

"You don't have to be up there with me, and you don't have to say anything if you do," he explained.

"I'll go up, but I'll be quiet. Don't want another tirade on our hands."

"Good. I recommend that you arch your back and try to look princely. That will be what the public expects, and it will help conceal your…binding."

"Yeah, still not liking that part of the deal. I'm not a fan of being handcuffed."

 _You should've expected this,_ Gascon said, speaking for the first time in a long time, _at least somewhat. This is what comes with living as an outlaw for fifteen years._

 _I know. You don't need to remind me._

 _Well, that's kind of my job._

 _Ugh._

"Gascon? You seem a bit distant." My brother asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said, a bit embarrassed.

"We were considering whether you should wear the Porcine Prince outfit or not. I believe you had just agreed," he joked. I nudged him in the arm, and we laughed. "Talking to your conscience, I assume?"

"Yeah, just chatting it up with the crazy voice in my head."

 _I take offense to that._

Marcassin then called for a few guards to come, and, unfortunately, it was Jimmy and McTallGuard.

"Jimmy? Lorenzo?" my brother began. "We will be having an announcement, and I would like you to gather the public." Lorenzo's hands began shaking, as I guessed he realized how wrong he'd been about me. I just smiled at him.

"Yes, your Highness. Ur, Highnesses." I found it ironic how things had changed, with Lorenzo going from 'Mister High-And-Mighty' to a stuttering mess over the course of a single sentence. The two guards then left, with Jimmy pumping his fist in the air briefly as the door shut.

Once everyone in the city knew, and after I'd talked Marcassin out of putting me into any kind of formal wear, my brother walked out onto the balcony.

"Attention, my dear citizens," he began. "As you all know, I was not an only child. I had a brother precisely ten years older than I, though, fifteen years ago, he chose to pursue a path outside of Hamelin. However, on this glorious day, he has finally returned!" I combed through my hair with my fingers, knowing that my cue was coming.

"Please, let us welcome back Prince Gascon!" At that, I walked out, following Marcassin's advice from earlier. I puffed out my chest, making me look very formal. When the crowd saw me, they erupted into cheers, warming the seven pieces of heart I still had.

When the people slowly stopped clapping, my brother spoke again. "Unfortunately, this joyous occasion is tinged with sorrow." As he said this, I felt the urge to play up the arrogant appearance my posture exuded. Soon, I just started giggling like a schoolboy. "As you can see, his Restraint has been stolen from him," Marcassin said with annoyance that only a sibling could know.

"Thirteen years ago, his heart was broken as this was taken from him, and eventually, a Nightmare even latched onto him." The crowd gasped at this. "Whilst he found the ability to banish the Nightmare, he has still been brokenhearted for over a decade. What I ask of you today is this; That, if you have excess Restraint, please come to the palace if you wish to help my dear brother. This is not a requirement—it is a request.

"We do hope that you aid us in this." He looked at me, and the one time I'd planned to speak came.

"LONG LIVE HAMELIN!" We yelled in unison, and the people began cheering once more. We went inside, it being considerably colder now, sat down, and waited for someone to come.

About an hour later, Jimmy knocked on our door.

"Your Highnesses? I have a volunteer," he said. Me and Marcassin smiled giddily at each other, before becoming serious again.

"Bring them in," my brother replied. A huge smile plastered across my face again as the door opened.

 _It's what we've been waiting for. It's finally happening!_

When the door opened, Jimmy was standing behind a young girl about the age of eleven. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, long legs, and a soft, round face. She wore a faded pink dress with pale blue accents, as well as a very cheerful attitude.

"What is your name, young one?" Marcassin asked her.

"I'm Karelea, but most people call me Kareli," she said. "Well, except my older sister—she calls me Kare-Bear, but she knows I hate that." I saw it as a bit funny how things seemed to work out, and I hoped that maybe, if Kareli was to be my Restraint donor, I'd somehow be able to understand Marcassin a bit better, as my younger brother. I knew that was pretty much impossible, but a man can dream, right?

"So," I said, looking at Kareli, "why do you think you'll be a good Restraint donor for me?"

"Well, it starts when I was friends with a girl named Tarina," she began. "We were the best of friends, and one day, some people from our neighborhood started making fun of her. So, I ran out there and 'defended her honor' as you might say. I thought that would've stuck me and Tarina closer together than ever before, but, the next day, she stopped being my friend for no reason!

"But, I forgave her, and handled it the right way. While my older sister would fly into a rampage if she ever saw Tarina again, when there's no one else to play with, I still hang out with her. We may not be friends, but we don't have to be enemies. I don't have to be crazily kind to her, but I don't have to be mean to her."

My brother and I just looked at each other, amazed that an eleven-year-old girl could be that mature.

"I think we've found our donor," I told him, and he nodded. He reached into a drawer and pulled out an intricate golden locket, with a heart engraved on the front, as well as many spider web-like designs. Kareli readied herself, and Marcassin waved his staff.

The top of the scepter began to glow, and a teal light floated out of the young girl's chest. My brother tapped the heart on his locket, making the engraving swing open on a hinge. The teal light went inside, and the locket closed. Marcassin then turned to me with a smile, and he cast another spell.

The light immediately came back out, and after hovering above my chest for a few moments, it began to sink in. I felt a warmth spread all over me as it slowly travelled past my skin. Warmth, comfort and pleasure coming from my heart, with coldness, fear and pain curling around my ankles.

Wait.

I looked down, and saw familiar purple tendrils swirling around my legs, and every now and then, I saw glimpses of a terrifying face as white as snow. My Nightmare wasn't through with me. I tried to kick it away, but everything below the knee was numb, and out of my power.

 _ **So, you think you can fight against me, Swaine? You are more foolish than I thought. I will take you, take your brother, and take this whole kingdom! There is no hope for you. There's only me.**_

I shrieked in horror. Could it really be that this was the end? After getting so close, could this be it for me? I saw Kareli run out of the room, and I believed that my fate was sealed.

It was then that I felt something strange once more, only Nightmare wasn't laughing. As the smoke reached my waist, I felt the heat of the little girl's Restraint fill the empty portion of my heart, blasting the Nightmare away. I felt stronger than ever before, with the Dark Spirit's claim no longer on me.

The silk fell away from my wrists as me and Marcassin were transported to a platform surrounded by stars. Across from me and my brother sat a large figure wrapped in a black, misty cloak. Its face was white, its eyes were bulging, and its nose was long and jagged. It was my Nightmare; the Void of Restraint.

And yet, it looked…weak. It no longer had a host to feed off, so it seemed as though it were barely standing. My brother and I, however, were a much different story. I was the strongest I'd ever been, and, from what I'd heard before arriving in the palace, Marcassin was now a Great Sage. One of the most powerful wizards in the world.

It was clear who would win, and it should be for you too. After all, how could I write this account of my adventures if I were dead? I'm certainly not writing this from Tombstone Trail, I'll tell you that.

Marcassin and I shared a knowing gaze, readied ourselves, and charged into battle.


End file.
